Everything You Ever Wanted
by MyLockedHeart
Summary: Vegeta decides it's time for him to leave earth to realize his true destiny, but strange events will occur that will send him to an alternate universe where the saiyans are still alive and frieza never existed!
1. Chapter 1:Everything You've Ever Wanted

Chapter 1: Everything You Ever Wanted

The day started like any day in the Briefs household: 6:50am. The kids screaming at each other before rushing off to school, by 7:20 Bulma is complaining about a deadline and disappearing into the lab for hours, and coming just long enough to yell at Vegeta when he come out from the gravity room to eat, and it's mostly for some unknown reason. All of this before 10:00am. He couldn't remember when he got so accustomed to this routine, this life not fit for a prince, but for a human.

He had no clue what he was still doing here. Looking back on the last 15 years he'd spent on this planet, he couldn't tell if he was satisfied, or did he settle? After all the passionate nights spent with his woman who had his heart, and all the arguments that lead to the passion filled nights, to the son that happened so unexpectedly, but he never regretted him, and the daughter he thought he never wanted but treated like a princess, did these thing make him happy, or did they just distract him from his life's true purpose: to be the most powerful and feared being in the universe.

So that night at dinner, things ended a little differently.

"So all I said was, what did I do, and she just stares at me like I'm the crazy the one" Trunks had been going on and on about this fight he had with his girlfriend. "I mean you're a girl mom, tell me she is crazy right?"

"Hmm, I'm sorry what, oh I don't know honey ask your father?" Bulma had stopped paying him any attention twenty minutes ago after constantly telling bulla not to use her cell phone at the table. So that left a very annoyed Vegeta sitting there with a headache trying to block out all of chatter going on in the dining room, and failing miserably. He just wanted them to go away, so he closed his eyes tight hoping that when he opened them again they would be gone, and when he opened his eyes back up they were still there. So he snapped.

Before they knew what was going on, the table was reduced to nothing but ashes, with a stunned Bulma covered in soot. "What the hell is your problem you jackass, can't we go one day without you blowing some shit up". She said to still silent Vegeta. "Well? Are you just gonna sit there and pout like a child or you gonna say something".

And still without a word, Vegeta rose from his seat and began to make his exit, when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned his head slightly, just enough for Bulma to see his clenched jaw, outwardly showing his frustration. Realizing she couldn't stop him if she tried, she released his with a defeated sigh, and he continued on with his exit, but before he crossed the threshold of the door he heard Bulma speak. "This is far from over. We will finish this later". Knowing good and well he could still hear her. With that being said, she turned to her still shocked children. "Go to your rooms…..now". And Trunks and Bulla were awakened from their stupor and quickly glanced at each other before running straight to their bedrooms, leaving Bulma alone in room with pile of ashes. "send for clean up" she said while pressing a button on a nearby wall. With a deep sigh, she ran her fingers through her short locks before turning and headed towards her bedroom to get cleaned up before retreating to her lab to take her mind off of tonight's events.

(((6 hours later)))

Vegeta enters the room, and after running himself mad for the last 6 hours. While on the way home he had re-evaluated his current situation, and came to the conclusion that, he had to get away from all of this, at least for a while.

So he came back home with the intent on getting one of Bulma's capsule ships from her lab, believing she would be asleep by now, he barely sensed her in time to not be startled by her voice. "where have you been?" she said, with exhaustion in her voice.

"Out" he said clearly calmer than earlier. Vegeta continued on with looking through the cabinet he knew to be filled with capsules.

"can I help you find something?" she said, staring at his back.

"I need a ship" he said blankly.

"on the top shelf to your left" she said, while standing and making her way to him, stopping just a few feet away. "why do you need a ship anyway?".

"I'm leaving" he said, still not turning to face her. Feeling she would question him further, he continued to speak. "I need to get away from all of this". While fidgeting with the capsule between his fingers.

"what do you mean by _all of this_" she said, with curiosity in her voice. And she went on. "I really hope you not referring to _your family_ Vegeta" clearly fuming by now, she impatiently waited for an answer.

"no, this" he said, finally turning to look her in the eyes. "this is what I need to get away from. Is this all my life has been reduced to. Everyday it's the same _**bullshit**_ day in and day out, and I'm sick and tired of it. I used to be someone great, a man known throughout all of the galaxies for his strength." He said while closing the gap between them.

"and you are still a great man, and you are also a better man." She said, staring directly into his dark eyes.

"how does having such an inferior lifestyle make me better?" he said, all while never breaking eye contact. "I _used to be_ a great man, I used to be respected by all. Now I don't even get respect from my own offspring." Slightly raising his voice.

"you know we all respect and love you. What those people in your past gave you was not respect, it was hate and fear." She said, feeling offended by his words.

"it is best to be feared rather than love" he said much quieter this time, like he meant every word he said, while turning his gaze away her.

"so what now, would you rather I look at you with fear in my eyes and hate in my heart?" she said, gently grabbing his face to force him to look at her again. "what do you want Vegeta?"

After not getting a response she sighed in defeat and let her hand drop from his face. She knew she was fighting a losing battle, so with one last look she turned on her heels and went back to her desk and sat back down and attempted to go back to work, even though she could no longer think of anything but the words that just came from her husband's mouth.

Vegeta, still without saying a word, grabbed what he needed and turned to make his when he heard Bulma speak one last time. "Vegeta" She said, still not looking up from her desk, afraid he might see the tears that threaten to fall. "I hope you get everything you ever wanted, even if it's not with me."

Despite not looking at each other, Bulma knew Vegeta had heard her, and when the door to her lab finally closed, her tears fell freely down face, and she stayed there and cried herself to sleep.

(((Outside of Capsule Corp)))

Vegeta pressed the top of the capsule and threw it to the ground, and in a puff of smoke a ship appeared. As Vegeta made his way into the ship, stopping to glance over his shoulder at the dome shaped building he called his home. With the intent on not returning, he gathered his things and set course for open space. After leaving the atmosphere, Vegeta released a sad sigh and tried to relax by leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. Believing he did what he had to had to do to make his dreams his reality. And as he dosed off, in his heart he silently made a wish, for all things he believed he wanted.

As he finally embraced sleep, Vegeta failed to notice the electrical storm approaching, when the ship entered the storm it shook violently awakening Vegeta from his brief slumber. He attempted to take the controls, but as soon as he did the panel surged and the ship was out of his control and before he knew it everything went black.

Several hours later Vegeta awoke a mild headache, and in a bed. He had no idea how came to be here, or did he just dream up the whole thing. Vegeta settled back onto his pillow and ran his hand over the silk sheets and turned to his side to drape his arm over his beloved mate, he moved in closer to her, to hold her tight still thinking about that awful dream. When he brought his hand to her hair and opened his eyes he realized it was longer than usual, and also black as night. Now absolutely sure this is not Bulma, Vegeta quickly shot out of the bed, looking around to take in his surroundings, and he was sure he was not in Capsule Corp. but the saiyans royal bed chambers.

Please Read/Review this is my very first fanfic so please be kind and i'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2:His Dream

**Sorry about the first chapter being so short i just wanted to get the intro out of the way, so this one is a little longer**

Chapter 2: His Dreams

Vegeta couldn't help but be dumb-founded. Was he actually in the royal chambers his parent once shared. He could not believe it, were he really here, or was it just another dream like those before it. He began to search the room, looking for any proof that this was real. He sniffed the air, it was thick and heavy. He knelt down to feel the floor, it was solid marble and after straightening back up he reached out to touch the dark blood red walls, then finally he made his towards a large round window and peered through it, and what he saw gave him all the proof he needed.

Out the window he could see, in great detail, the royal capital of planet Vegeta, and looking out further he see the tall buildings in the below. In the very center of it all there was a monument of what appeared to be his father, I mean the clothes fit but the face was off, so he looked even closer and his eyes widened with a realization that almost made his heart stop. It was not his father, but rather it was him in his fathers armor. Vegeta reached up to put a on his chest and realized it was bare.

Finally noticing he naked, he started to scramble to find something to wear, and in the process of doing so he bumped into the bed, finally awakening the dark haired woman. "is everything alright my king?" she said, coming to a sitting position in the bed. Looking at her now Vegeta actually took notice on her features. She was muscular but slim, tanned olive toned skin, long black hair that clearly draped past her buttocks, eyes as dark as her hair, she was at least 5 foot 10 and when she moved to stand he noticed one last thing that solidified to his eyes what his mind already knew to be true. There snaking around her waist, was a tail. She is a female saiyan. So he had one final thing to check and he reached his hand around to his back and felt the furry appendage he thought long lost. This was very much real he was actually back on planet Vegeta, and apparently he king.

She took hesitant step towards him and he took a step back. "who are you?" he said at last.

"it is I your mate, Kaede" she said stepping closer to him. "you look frightened, what bothers you my lord?".

Realizing if he were king he would have to have a queen so he quickly adjusted to his situation enough to speak. "nothing" he said, looking her over he noticed she too was naked and he calmly turned away, feeling slightly guilty for looking in the first place. "get dressed woman" still not looking at her.

"as you wish my lord" she said and turned to go near the door of the room and clapped her hands twice and before Vegeta could even look at her strangely, four strange looking women came into the room with supplies in their arms. Two of the women held what appeared to be soaps, brushes and wash cloths, while the other two held what looked like clothing. Before he could say a word, one them spoke.

"are you ready for your bath my lord?" when he said nothing, she decided to say more. "should I start your bath my lord?".

"yes, now go". Kaede had answered for him, so he silently went along with it.

So after being washed and clothed Kaede left the room leaving Vegeta by himself, he had found his way to a full length mirror and admired his clothing. He ran his gloved hands over it, it was exactly like his father's armor in color scheme, but his was far more striking. He could not believe it this was actually happening, this was all real, and it was all his.

Finally Vegeta pulled himself out of the mirror long enough to leave the room. He walked by memory heading towards the dining hall down the long hallway. On his way there he past many familiar faces including Radditz and….Kakarot and before he could stop himself he spoke. "kakarot?".

"yes sir, what is it" he said turning to face him, and when he did Vegeta almost immediately noticed the difference in his person. The man he knew from earth, was not who stood before him. The man he knew had a relaxed and cheery demeanor with innocent eyes, this man appeared diligent and straight as a pin and eyes that said he had seen more than ever wanted to, I mean the one from earth had seen some horrible things too, but he doesn't let it show.

"nothing in particular. Where are you two going" he said to cover up his surprised at seeing his long-time rival dressed in traditional saiyan elite armor.

"to grab something to eat before we take leave your majesty" he said gesturing at himself and his brother. "aren't you heading towards the dining hall as well?".

"yes, I thought I'd take the long way today, good day gentlemen" with that being said he turned and continued down the hall.

His trek lead him out of the royal wing of the castle and into kitchens where he found a young male about Trunks's age with shoulder length black hair and dressed in saiyan elite armor, when he noticed someone else in the room he turned to see Vegeta staring at him. "morning father, what brings you to this side of the palace?" he said taking bite of the fruit in his hand, Vegeta still said nothing but did look at the boys left breast plate and saw an emblem there that signified him as the crowned prince. When he returned his gaze back to his face he saw it. The boy could easily be mistaken as Trunks at first glance at least, he had many of his sons facial features but his eyes were black and his traits were far more masculine than Trunks's more delicate traits that got from his mother. "father are you alright, mother mentioned you were behaving strangely this morning and you didn't recognize her. Do you know who I am?".

"yes Verles, I am aware of you" he said quickly lying, he knew his name because it was the name he planned to give his first born son, but since he was not present for the first month of Trunks life, Bulma named him after her grandfather. "what are you doing here?". Shifting the conversation in his favor.

"no reason really, it's just quiet here" was all he said, but Vegeta knew the boy was hiding something but he didn't want to call him on it and brushed it off. "anyway, shouldn't you be off "greeting" our new visitors" trying to change the subject.

"I suppose I should be. Well I guess I'm off" he said leaving the boy alone in the kitchen again.

Grateful his father didn't notice the box of supplies in the corner, he deeply sighed while rubbing his hand over his eyes. After making sure Vegeta was gone he gathered the box and quickly headed towards the slave quarters.

(((Back with Vegeta Several Hours Later)))

Vegeta had known exactly what type of "greeting" Verles referred to, it was the kind that involved new prisoners. He had spent two hours watching his right hand soldier Nappa, and three other men beat most of the male until they stopped resisting and allowed themselves to be thrown in the dungeons for later conditioning to become slaves and workers to the throne, Vegeta knew the process well, for it was practiced by the saiyans and by Frieza as well. Later on he attended a strategy meeting to discuss which planets will be purged and then feasted with his fellow soldiers

After all was done Vegeta headed back towards his personal chambers, and on the way the way there he realized how easily he fell into his role as the _king_ of all saiyans, yes he rathered enjoyed that title, and if this is what his daily routine he could really get used to it. The praise, the glory, the excitement and thrills of danger, he missed it all he didn't need a quiet cozy life to be happy. Saiyans by nature crave a challenge at every waking moment until the day they were no more.

A small smirk appeared on his face when a thought came to mind, he had no clue how he got here but he did know one thing, he wasn't going back.

When Vegeta got to his room and the women named Kaede from earlier lying in the bed but not asleep. "hello my king" she said sitting up to greet him. "are you coming to bed?" he said nothing because it suddenly hit him like a ki blast, he was mated with this woman, she wore his mark on her right shoulder. He had done it he finally found the downside. No Bulma. Could he really lead a truly happy life without her?

While he pondered his thoughts he noticed Kaede arise from the bed and approached him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and spoke. "you seem quite out of it today, are you feeling alright my love" she said trying to console him but all he did was nod while staring blankly at her face.

"I'm fine, I want to sleep" he said as he walked away from towards the bathroom to change, not wanting to disrobe in front of her.

Five minutes later he emerged from the bathroom wearing only a pair sleeping pants, when he came back into bedroom the lights were off and Kaede was back in bed waiting for him, and he knew exactly what she was waiting for. "I'm tired" he said as he climbed into bed to lie down as far away from her as possible with his back to her. As he settled into sleep all he could think about was Bulma.

(((The Next Day)))

Vegeta had been in a war meeting to discuss battle strategies, afterwards he handed out missions to all the departing groups, some were ordered to scout out the planets they could use for natural resources, while the other groups were ordered to move in and start purging planets.

hours after everyone had gone Vegeta took it upon himself to plan for future missions, he started going through file after file in the computer until he came across a very familiar planet. Earth.

He saw that earth had been purged over ten years ago, and only a few thousand earthlings survived the attack, he read further that Kakarot still got sent to earth but this time he fulfilled his mission, it a few years longer than it should have eight years to be exact, but he got the job done. He read about the group of fighters that tried to fend them off but failed none the less, they were the would be Z Fighters.

Seeking more information he searched deeper into that mission, that apparently he lead. He found out only over a hundred earthlings were brought to planet vegeta, and they had taken profile of them all, so Vegeta quickly scrolled through the list of names, there had to be at least 100 names here and he carefully viewed them all and after reaching the end of the list felt sick. Bulma was either dead or worse being used a slave but all he knew is that she was gone.

After closing the file he stood from his chair and left the room feeling defeated he decided to call it a night and to his bedroom and yet again he found Kaede waiting for him in bed, when she noticed him come in she sat up to greet him. "hello my love, are you coming to bed?" but her words went unheard by the heartbroken man. "Vegeta?" still no response. "are you alright my" but before she could finish her sentence he rushed to her in the blink of an eye grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her roughly and deeply as he did so he felt his stomach turn not with disgust but with shame and guilt because he planned to spend the rest of the night drowning his sorrow for the woman he loved and lost into a woman he felt nothing for.

Please Read/Review i am not promising i will update everyday but i will not let it go on hiatus so just be patient please.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

It's been a week since Vegeta awoke on planet vegeta, and spent three days silently grieving Bulma, he saw that he obviously couldn't have everything so he made the best of what he had. He still had a beautiful queen, not as beautiful as Bulma but still, and he had a strong and intelligent heir to his throne, that's all a king really needs, at least that's what he told himself every time he went to bed with Kaede.

In a week's times Vegeta had almost completely adjusted to being back on planet Vegeta. He had fallen back into his old ways he things that would have made the man from earth feel ashamed but not this him, the closest he came to feeling anything was him usually thinking twice about it before he did it, and he noticed these changes in him and for the most part he liked them.

Vegeta had taken to spending time with his son, who had always seemed to be in a rush for reason and always made excuses to leave the room, this was something that caught Vegeta's attention right away, he wanted to let the boy have his privacy but curiosity got the best of him and he followed him to where he figured he was always sneaking off to every chance he got.

What he found out is that Verles had been sneaking medical supplies to the workers but he never gave them to anyone directly, he would always leave the box under a blanket beneath a table for someone to find but Vegeta didn't stay long enough to see anyone pick it up and he also didn't see Verles talking to a somewhat elderly woman. "you cannot keep coming here it's becoming far too dangerous for you to bring us anything else." The elderly woman said looking up at him.

"I want to." He said with a small smile.

"no you do this for her, I know you care for her but if your father ever found out he would kill you both." She said with a worried look on her face.

"that is why he will never find out, the risk is mine to take not hers and not yours okay." He said with a gentle expression on his face. "you have known me since I was a young boy and she has to, I will never put either of your lives in danger so just trust me alright." He put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her before turning to leave. "see you soon." And was gone in the blink of an eye.

(((Back With Vegeta)))

Vegeta didn't think too much of what his son was doing because he saw nothing wrong with Verles helping them, so long as that was all he was doing.

Meanwhile he was in another meeting trying out the new equipment they obtained from one of their most recent scouting missions. "amazing, with these new scouters we will definitely keep the upper hand on the battlefield." Nappa said while testing one out. "I can see power levels from at least a hundred leagues away no one will be able to hide from me."

"I agree Nappa they are fantastic, what do you think brother." Radditz said and gestured his head towards Kakarot. "with this maybe even you could do something right for change, aye Kakarot." He said mocking his younger brother who stood just stood there with an un-amused look on his face.

"very funny Radditz." Kakarot said. "you know as well as I that my combated skills are far more superior than yours, you may have the strength but power isn't everything." He said with small smirk after seeing his brother's face.

"any weakling would say that." Radditz said while taking a gulp from his drink

"I'm with you Radditz." Nappa said and raised his glass to him.

"I agree with Kakarot, what's all the strength in the universe if you don't know how to use it?" Vegeta said while looking at his old rival, he saw that though he was different on the outside he still the same on the inside. "your strength can be used against you given the right opportunity because all it takes is one shot." He said remembering all the battles Kakarot won using tactics alone. "to be the best you have to come into a fight aware of your opponent to be able to read their movements and that takes intellect and that is what a great fighter needs."

"wow Vegeta I've known you to agree with Kakarot." Nappa said with a surprised expression on his face.

"well I guess there is a first time for everything." Vegeta said standing to leave. "when he's right he's right. I give credit where credit is due; this meeting is adjourned good day gentlemen." And with that being said he left the room.

Vegeta knew he had left them in stunned silence because he shocked even himself with what he said, did he actually praise Kakarot's skill back there? He didn't want to admit it but he had tremendous respect for the man's fighting abilities and it was shame to that he doesn't even know his own potential.

Vegeta made his way towards the dining hall for something eat when he heard a familiar voice, he followed the all the way to its source to find a middle aged man with no hair and three eyes. "Tien?" he said to himself. Tien had been working in construction with a lot of other earth men.

"come on guys we have to this done by the end of the day." Tien said shouting orders to the other men when noticed Vegeta staring at him. "we're almost done alright you don't need to watch us okay your guard dogs are already on it." He said referring to the four men looking down at them from the guard towers.

At this point Vegeta had a look similar to that of a fish, still stunned to see someone from earth actually here, other than Kakarot. He tried to find the words to speak but couldn't instead he was in his own mind wondering how he missed Tien's name in the list of profiles and then he remembered his last name Shinhan which he did recall seeing on that list.

Vegeta realized that Tien was still waiting for a response and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he tried to compose himself long enough to say something but couldn't so he turned on his heels and left just as quickly as he came leaving a confused and irritated Tien behind. "what the hell was that about?" he asked no one and went back to work.

Vegeta set off to the command center to find the list of names that he just found out that he may have overlooked a few people so like a man on a mission he walked as quickly as he could careful not to draw any attention to himself as he made to his destination and making sure that he was all alone in the room he sat down at the computer and opened the file.

When he was done double checking the list he discovered that Tien was the only one of the Z Fighters that survived the attack in fact he surrendered to the Saiyans even though he could have gotten away. 'why would he surrender after they had given up trying to find him.' Vegeta thought, his mind was now going through all of the different reasons why Tien would have done this and came to three separate answers: a) he didn't think he had a choice and that they would find him anyway, b) he believed he could save everyone on the ship, or c) he thought that he could destroy them from the inside.

'why would you throw your life away Tien?' Vegeta could not understand it and he couldn't just go up to him and ask him could he. "to be a slave to the Saiyans is fate worse than death and I wish on no one." He said to himself, Vegeta saw the sky outside the window and realized how long he had been here and stood up to leave, though he decided to let it go but a part of him could not shake this feeling he got in his stomach that made him think that there was more to that day than was put on record but did he really want to know all of the dirty details?

Vegeta was lost in thought so he did not see Verles walking towards him. "hello father, where have you been all day?" he said to his father and didn't seem like Vegeta had even heard him so he tried again. "father?" he said a little loud as to get his attention.

"what do you want Verles ?" Vegeta said looking at him questionably.

"you have been acting really strange lately, and asked where have you been no one has seen you all day?" Verles said raising an eyebrow at his father's behavior.

"I've been around." He said and continued on with his walk with Verles now following after him.

"ahh, you had a nice evening with the whores I'm guessing." The boy said not really asking a question.

Vegeta didn't answer him he just kept walking so Verles kept talking. "or are you planning another scouting mission that I hope I'm invited to this time."

"neither now go bother someone else with our questions." Vegeta said sternly making Verles stop in his tracks.

He needed time to think about the information he found today this is not the end of his search for the truth. That feeling he had would not go away so that told him that whatever he found it would not be good, all of the un-answered questions ate away him but if he were to continue to live this life he would have to let it go before he became obsessed then after that it would be no turning back for him at all, so for little while he would have to just forget about it and enjoy the luxurious life he lived in right now.

(((Back With Verles)))

When Verles left his father he headed straight for the slave quarters. There he met up with a young woman a little older than him. "hello Stone how have you been, did you get any of the supplies I left for you?" he said clearly happy to see her.

"yes I did thank you Verles, I hope you didn't get in too much trouble for doing that." The woman said looking up at the young man before her.

"no trouble at all anything you just ask." He bent down slightly to hug her and she wrapped her arms around his waist as he did so.

"thank you, you're a really good man do you know that, you are going to make a great leader one day."

"thank you Stone." He said letting go of her. "I best be off, I will see you soon I promise." And he turned to leave and the young woman watched him go.

"I'll see you soon to Verles." The young woman said to herself as she walked away to finish her work.

**I will try to work in who the mysterious young woman is in the next chapter and also who else do you think is going to appear in this Read/Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Promotion

**I meant to upload this yesterday but i was busy, so here it is chapter 4. **

"_Please I'm begging you don't do this please!" she said through tears while being restrained by a large man._

"_it's already done." He said menacingly as he raised his hand and a flash of light engulfed the room._

"_nooooooooooo!" she cried at the top of her lungs._

At that very moment Vegeta awoke in a cold sweat and he sat up and franticly looked around the room. 'what is wrong me?' he thought to himself. This was the second time he had that nightmare and he still couldn't understand what it meant, he still couldn't place the people in it all he see were shadowy figures and faint voices, so just as it happened the first he couldn't get back to sleep so instead he settled for lying back down and staring at the black ceiling above his bed.

When he had nightmares in the past Bulma was always there to talk about it or tries to soothe him back sleep but he didn't have that anymore, he did miss that sometimes, he could never talk to Kaede about anything because all she ever did was agree with him all of the time, how that frustrated him but then he remembered that the queens only duty was to stand by the king no matter what.

Vegeta turned his head to the left to look at Kaede who was still sound asleep, he knew he could never love this woman but he could still try to make the best of things she did matter in some way, she was still the mother of his son, she was still his mate and he did give his word to be with her forever and if nothing else he would definitely keep his word, but love was not something he could see blossoming from all of that. Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and got out of bed to start his day and put this nightmare behind him.

Though the last month had been somewhat uneventful he had to admit that it felt good to be needed and looked upon for leadership. Vegeta made the perfect saiyan king, and with all of the information he gathered in his old life he also made the perfect leader on the battlefield, and not to boast or anything but when it came to the bedroom activities he knew he got the job done, but a few times afterwards he would look over at Kaede and see that she had an expression on her face that appeared sad but also angry. He honestly had no clue as to why she would be either but he didn't care enough to ask.

Vegeta made his way into the dining hall and found Verles seated at the table eating, he didn't noticed his father come in until he sat down at the other end of the table. "oh, hello father will you join me for breakfast this morning I want to discuss something with you." he said as he stopped eating and placed his utensils down.

"what is it son?" Vegeta said as a servant brought him his food and placed it in front of him.

"I wanted to speak with you about promoting me to squad leader." He said calmly.

"Verles we've been over this when the time comes you will have your chance." He said as he began to eat.

"but you know I have the necessary skills to get the job now, let me prove it to you." He said looking across the table at his father. "give me the next scouting assignment."

Vegeta stopped eating momentarily sighed deeply and looked up from his plate of food. "fine, but Kakarot goes with you, no exceptions are we clear?" he said looking at his son.

"crystal, I will not disappoint you father." He said as he quickly finished his meal and stood to leave anxious to tell Stone his news.

As he made his way there he couldn't help but think of what her reaction might be, will she be happy for him or will she think that he was following in Vegeta's footsteps? No he could never be that way, he could never do the things his father had done, all of the stories he heard about what he had done in his past made Verles shiver at the very thought of it, could she actually think that of him?

He arrived at the armory where she worked cleaning and rebuilding the damaged armor of the Saiyans. She was working on one of Kakarot's suits when she saw Verles approaching her. "hello Stone, working hard I see." He said to her with a small smirk.

"hey Verles, uh yeah I'm just finishing up here." She said exhausted but happy to see him.

"that's good because there is something I wanted to tell you." He said.

"sure." She said as she sat down in a chair and gestured her hand to the other one across from her. "what did you wanna tell me?"

"I don't know for sure when but I will be leaving for a while." He said as he sat across from her. "my father has appointed me to squad leader for an upcoming assignment."

"so what kind assignment is this anyway?" she asked.

"the kind that if done right it could take up to a month." He simply said. "I won't go if don't want me to." He moved to across the room and kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"no no you should go you worked hard to get this, you deserve it more than anyone." She said looking down at him and cupping his cheek and she leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. "be safe okay."

"I will, I promise." And he kissed her one more time letting go of her hands to gently grab her face, when they parted they both stood up to give the other a hug and Verles fearing if he stayed any longer he wouldn't leave said his farewell and left, Stone watched him go until he was out of sight then she turned around and went back to working on the rest of the suits.

"what was Verles doing here?" the elderly woman said surprising Stone.

"geez Kinu, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she said holding her hand over her heart.

"sorry about that." Kinu said apologizing.

"it's alright, Verles just came to tell me that he's leaving for while that's all." She said. "he's going on his first assignment." As she turned around to continued working on the suits.

"oh okay, well I hope everything goes well see you later Stone." Kinu left it at that and left.

"me too." Stone said to herself.

(((Back With Vegeta)))

After giving Verles his first assignment Vegeta decided he needed to inform Kakarot of this since he was to accompany him on this mission. "why me your majesty?" Kakarot said after hearing the news. "why not Nappa or even Radditz?" not fully understanding why Vegeta would chose him to look after his son.

"I have faith in your abilities Kakarot." he said and looked at him from across the table to see he still had an unsure expression on his face. "what you don't trust my judgment?"

"no that's not it all, I just think that maybe my brother or Nappa might be more suited to protect the prince." Kakarot said looking down at his hands for a moment and then returned his eyes to Vegeta.

"Verles doesn't need protection he's capable of defending himself." He said with slight pride. "that is not why I selected you, I chose you to guide and show him the ropes, on less you don't think you can handle that?"

"yes sir, I can definitely handle that, thank you your majesty I will not disappoint." He said trying to hide his excitement and stood. "can I go now?"

"I don't see why not." He said gesturing his hand to the door and Kakarot practically sprinted out obviously overjoyed. Vegeta watched him leave and after he was gone he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could not _believe_ _this_ but after spending enough time with this man he started to see similarities between Kakarot and….Goku. It was disturbing, the same disgusting eating habits, the same way he scratched the back of his head when he was nervous or embarrassed, and surprisingly the same gentle nature. How could this possibly be? Was it that he was just naturally this way or did his short time on earth effect him more than they thought, Vegeta didn't have the answers to this, but why dwell on it, that wasn't really something he needed to think too much about so he didn't and he finished authorizing the paperwork for Verles's mission.

(((A Week Later)))

Verles was preparing for his long departure when his father approached him. "hello father have you come to see me off?" he said not looking up and fastening the straps on his wrists of his trimmed down all black battle suit complete with the royal emblem on his left breast. He was so excited about his new position but all he could think about was Stone and not seeing her for so long, he'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed that his father was speaking to him and focused just in time to hear the last of Vegeta's words.

"I'll see soon son and don't mess this up." He said sternly.

"huh? oh yes father I won't let you down." He said quickly while doing a salute before getting into his pod ship and blasted off into open space but before cryo-sleep took affect he looked out the round window at the seemingly retreating planet and for the first time in a long time he felt genuinely nervous, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm his nerves and when he gave in to sleep all he could see was Stone's face and how he couldn't wait to get back to her.

Vegeta watched the ship disappear into the sky after it was out of sight he turned on his heels and headed to his throne room to relax, when he reached the room he sat down on his giant golden throne adorned with red accents and black cushions, he rubbed his temples and shut his eyes, Vegeta relished in the quiet because he rarely had time to himself in the last week, he took it upon himself to personally oversee the preparations for Verles's assignment all the while making social visits to their allies, attending meetings and giving speeches, it was exhausting but all of it was purposeful. Before he had a chance to rest Nappa came in furious dragging someone in with him and pushed them to their knees on the ground.

"what now Nappa." Vegeta said clearly frustrated.

"this little bitch ruined one of my best suits." He said referring to the woman on the floor. "she insisted she did nothing wrong but look at my suit it's been scuffed, so what do you have to say for yourself."

"it was already there when you gave it me and you didn't give me enough time to fix it." The woman said with her head down still on her knees.

Vegeta's head shot up at the sound of the woman speaking when he opened his eyes and looked down at her and saw her porcelain skin and long back length cerulean hair. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, could this really be her or was he just seeing things again like before when thought he saw her and grabbed a woman without thinking, he needed confirmation this time. "what is your name and where are you?" he could not disguise the anxiousness in his voice.

"Stone, from earth." She said still not looking at him.

"look at me." He said not being able to see her face through her hair.

She made no movement to look up.

"do it now!" Nappa said loudly.

And when she did Vegeta felt his heart stop when he saw her pale face and looked straight into those deep blue eyes. "Bulma." He said under his breath. Bulma is alive!

**well how did you guys like that! i know a lot of you saw that coming but stay tuned it gets better. Read/Review chapter 5 coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5:Old Flames & New Plans

**this chapter will focus a little on Bulma but i also snuck in something about Kaede because she will become more important as the story progresses. so here's chapter 5. **

He could not believe his eyes but kneeling in front of him was actually Bulma, Vegeta had no clue how to react but his face said a thousand words, his mouth was hung slightly open with words that would not come out and his eyes stared longingly into hers, he was genuinely happy on the inside but the look on Bulma's face said differently, she looked angry and when she saw his face it turned to confused, she tilted her head slightly to the side when she thought she heard him say something and it seemed as though she would speak until Nappa spoke instead.

"on your feet wench and look at your king when he is addressing you." He said as he pulled her up by her hair. "do I need to teach you a lesson on following orders." He whispered in her ear but still loud enough for Vegeta to hear.

"that's _enough _Nappa!" Vegeta said almost instantly appearing at her side knocking Nappa into the wall behind them, the entire scene caused his blood to boil and he turned his attention back Bulma and stared at her shocked expression but before he could make a move towards her Nappa was on his feet fuming.

"what the hell's your problem Vegeta?" he said rubbing his sore jaw.

Vegeta didn't really have an answer for him, he just looked back at Bulma and spoke. "are you alright?" he said sincerely.

"I'm fine." She said looking at him strangely.

"what's wrong with you man?" Nappa said also looking at him strangely.

At that moment Vegeta realized what he had done, on instinct he protected her because of what she meant him while he was on earth but here this would not do, he could not lash out at everyone who treated her badly or said something awful to her, so before Nappa could say anything else he spoke.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Nappa? Don't you realize that by hurting her she can't do her job properly, so you are not fixing a problem you are making it worse." Vegeta said staring menacingly at him while still standing next to Bulma. "your insolence is already causing a delay and you know how I hate being behind on schedule, so I suggest you stop pestering my worker and make yourself useful and get back on patrol now." He said in deadly low voice that made Nappa cringe fear.

"my apologies your majesty, I'm on my way sir." He said while saluting and fearing he would anger the king further he turned to quickly leave, which left Vegeta and Bulma alone together.

Vegeta had kept his attention on the door Nappa had just exited, he really did not want to look at her face again while they were alone but he needed to talk to her he just didn't know what to say so he tried to make conversation. "so I hope Nappa didn't give you too much trouble about the suit." weird conversation at that.

"no he just dragged me all the way through the palace by my arm, but other than that no, no trouble at all sir." She said very sarcastically and he noticed this and smirked.

'well at least she still has her sense of humor.' He thought and finally looked at her again. "so Stone is it?" he said to her as she nodded in response. "how does a woman like yourself get a name like that?" he was actually very curious about where the name came from all the while thinking about how clever she was for changing her identity.

"it's a family name, why?" she answered hoping she could leave soon if she went along with this.

"A family name huh?" he said still looking at with a small smirk playing on his features, he figured he would call her out on the name thing but thought against it and went on to another question. "so do you enjoy your job in the armory, I mean is it challenging enough for you?" he said while walking in circles around her.

"sure why not." She said dryly while raising an eyebrow at him.

"because I would think that a woman of your intellect would do better in the research department, why waste your time cleaning armor." He said taking notice that she tensed at his words.

"a woman of my intellect? in the research department? that's ridiculous." She said nervously looking at the floor.

"why so? I'm not mistaken am I "Stone"." He said stopping back in front of and obviously putting emphases on her name.

Before she could defend herself the doors to the room flew open and in came Kaede. "there you are darling, I've been looking all over for yo-." She stopped mid sentence when she noticed he wasn't alone. "I wasn't aware you had company Vegeta, what have you done this time _Stone?_" She said glaring at Bulma nastily.

"it was just a misunderstanding, am I excused your majesty?" Bulma said looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta was busy staring Kaede, the woman acted as if she knew Bulma and had something against her, he found this to be quite strange. While still looking at Kaede he answered her. "you may go." He said and watched her make her exit and when she was gone he turned his attention back to his mate.

"what was _she_ doing in here?" she asked while approaching him very annoyed by the other woman's presence.

"Nappa dragged her in here for insubordinate behavior, I was handling it." He said looking at her suspiciously. "you were about to tell me something before, what was it?" trying to change the subject.

"I came to tell you that Verles has reached the halfway point to planet Zelkova and will land within the next 4 hours." She told him with aggravation in her voice.

"good, inform me immediately when he makes contact." He said while moving past towards the door. "tell the cooks to start dinner while I'm gone I will be there shortly." He said still walking out the door. He found the true love of his life now all he had to do was make her love him back.

(((With Stone/Bulma)))

She couldn't understand what happened back there, how could he have known about what she was able to do, did he actually know who she was and why was he staring at her like he missed her or something? Why did offer her a job in the research department, what was he planning on doing to her? All of these questions were buzzing around in her head like a swarm of bees, it was driving her crazy and definitely putting her on edge.

Bulma didn't realize how fast she was walking until she turned a corner and ran into someone, she fell to the floor hard and opened her eyes and looked up at the person she bumped into. "ow, James? What are you doing on this side of the palace?" she said standing up and dusting herself off.

"I was delivering a drop-off from the armory, and it is Blue you foolish girl." General Blue said to her. "and what are you doing here Stone?"

"I got into a little trouble with that big bald buffoon Nappa about a scuff mark on his suit." She said now thinking about that gigantic creep and how he is always picking with her.

"well you look alive so I guess it wasn't too bad." He said, looking her up and down.

"well I'm on my way back to my room, I'm pretty tired, see you later James." She said continuing on her route.

"its _Blue, _you insufferable girl." He said yelling after her before going in his own direction.

Bulma was on her way back to her room when she was stopped by Kinu. "there you are Stone I was so worried about you, I saw Nappa drag you off, are you okay?" Kinu said quickly.

"I'm fine, it was nothing just him being an ass always." She said shrugging it off.

"Well I'm glad, so long as it's nothing." she said. "hey, it's been a few hours since Verles left do you think he made it there yet?" Kinu asked.

"I'm not sure, but I am confident everything will work out for him." Bulma said, but she couldn't really think of anything other than what happened earlier, she thought about telling Kinu what happened but didn't want her to ask questions. "um, I'm kinda tired so if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

"sure thing Stone, see you tomorrow." Kinu said.

"alright." She said as made her way to her small room and lied down on the small bed that took up most of the space in the room. It was small but she couldn't complain, Verles actually had moved to her own room, after they had gotten close he insisted on her having it so that he could visit her privately, she could still remember the first time they met, he no older than thirteen because they didn't meet until a few years after she had gotten there, she kept getting thrown in the dungeon for what the saiyans called "bad behavior". Verles met her when he was finally allowed into the south end of the palace where the slaves worked and resided, he was tall for his age even back then and he was much slimmer and his hair barely reached his neck, when he first laid eyes on her he stared for a very long time, Bulma didn't know this but he had loved her since that moment feeling instantly attracted, even with all the marks and bruises she obtained as punishment. After that he made frequent visits to see her as much as he could, bringing her medical supplies for her wounds and good food for her to eat, she asked him why he did it and all he said was 'I would do anything for you', and he did for close to six months without even knowing her name, and when he finally asked what he could call her by all she could think about was not telling him her real name so instead she gave him her mother's maiden name 'Stone' he smiled brightly when she said it and she smiled right back. A few years went by before he fully professed his love for her, by then he was seventeen and grown into a very handsome young man and she had to admit that she did feel something for him, so they began seeing each other, but Bulma called it off for while after almost being caught Vegeta while in Verles's bedroom and went a month without seeing each other and he convinced her to try with him again and he would never put her in danger ever again, that was three years ago and Bulma was actually happy with him, but now he was gone and he would be gone for a while.

Right now Bulma was thinking about Vegeta, the repulsing scum of a king, and whatever he has planned for her, she just hoped that, that smirk didn't mean something more than just a cocky gesture. She massaged her temples and closed her eyes. "this is gonna be a _long_ month." She said to herself and settled into sleep.

(((Back With Vegeta)))

Vegeta had been searching the halls hoping to catch up Bulma before she made it back to the south end of the palace, because it was getting late and the workers would have to stay in their quarters until morning, though calm on the outside, on the inside he was anxious, anxious to find her, to speak with her again. After months of being with Kaede, and a few other women, he felt guilty almost, because it was like he betrayed Bulma, and now he could slowly make it up her while also making her fall in love with him, but she couldn't be his mate because he already had one here, but that won't stop him from achieving his goal of having Bulma be his again.

When he reached the entrance to the south end of the palace a guard was walking by and noticed him. "hello sire, is there something you needed here?" the guardsman said.

"no." vegeta said simply.

"oh alright then, well I just finished my rounds and locked up the south end, my shift is over, on less you wanted me for something else your majesty?" he said to still standing there waiting his response.

"no, you are relieved." Vegeta said careful not to show his frustration at not getting here in time.

"yes sir, have a good evening sir." The guardsman said before walking away.

He waited until the guard was gone before he moved to the entrance and tried to open it, but it was locked, Vegeta knew he could just simply break the door down but that would draw too much attention to himself and he didn't need that, so decided he should wait until morning and catch her at work in the armory, yes he could wait a few more hours to see her again. With that plan in mind, he turned on his heels and headed towards the dining hall, at some point in he would have to speak to Kaede about what happened earlier with Bulma.

(((With Verles)))

Verles landed about twenty minutes ago, Kakarot had landed before him and was there to greet him. "hope you had a good sleep Verles, because we move-out in an hour we have to get into position." Kakarot said as he led him to their makeshift base.

"I'm ready, so what's our plan of movement?" Verles said still walking behind Kakarot.

"remember Verles, this is just a simple scouting mission, we are only here to observe the planet, not make a full on assault." He said looking over his shoulder at the boy following him. "we have to be careful not to let the people of Zelkova become aware of our presence, that's where I come in, I'm going to assist you in planning our strategies, your father chose me for my expertise in tactics and stealth, so if you want my opinion I am happy to oblige."

"thank you Kakarot, I'm going to get settled, see you in a bit ." He said and went to his personal bunker.

When he got into the room he sat on the bed, he sighed deeply and rubbed both his hands over his face, this is it he was here and his men were counting on him to lead them, and he shall, he would do it to the best of his abilities along with guidance from Kakarot. He would do this to not only make his father stop seeing like a child and as a legitimate future ruler, but also to show Stone that he was more than capable of protecting her if he had to. Before he stood to leave the room he pictured her one last time and thought of nothing but her. "I'll see you soon." He said to no one and left to make his strategy for his first mission but before that make contact with home.

**you like how i did that there. will Vegeta succeed in his plans to get Bulma back or will Verles make it back in time to stop it, and what does Kaede have against Bulma? stay tuned to find out, Read/Review chapter six coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6:Revelations & New Findings

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, I just got my computer back, it took longer than they thought to fix it and in the process they deleted some of my files, that included the chapters I had on there so now I have to rewrite all of it. well enough of that happy/merry belated Christmas to everyone. p.s. since I'm rewriting everything I would appreciate some new ideas from you guys, thank you.**

"Hello, Verles. I expect everything is going as planned." Vegeta said, over the video comm.

"Yes, father. With Kakarot here assisting me, I am confident that everything will go smoothly!" Verles said to his then looked over to his mother who was standing to his right. "Hello to you too, mother."

"Hello, son." Kaede said, with a small smile on her face. "I know you just landed, but, how soon can we expect your return. Not to sound overprotective but, I know how hostile the inhabitants of Zelkova can get when they feel threatened."

"It's too soon to tell. We will mostly likely be at least two weeks, and at the most a month, and don't stress about the Zelkovians, by the time they even realize we were here, we'll all be back at home enjoying a feast. Honestly it's just the first day: I wish you didn't worry so much." Verles said tilting his head to the left towards his mother.

"The boy can handle himself; there is no need for worry. We will see you soon Verles." Vegeta said trying to calm Kaede.

"Farewell, Verles. Your father and I will speak to you soon." And just like that, the screen went dark.

Vegeta noticed that, Kaede was still wearing a worried expression on her face. He put his hand on her shoulder. "We _will_ see him again soon. There is nothing to worry about, the boy is strong, he will prevail."

"I'm not so much worried about Verles, than I am about you." She said her face still as stone and she turned to face him.

"What are you talking about?" He said walking past her and towards the door.

"I'm talking about your behavior over the last couple of months!" She was now following him. Before he could make to the door she raced around him and blocked his path. "For starters, you forgot mine and Verles's name. You talk in your sleep about these strange people. And you defend _her_." That last part she said with such malice in her voice. "You defended a slave over your own man. And almost every time we're in bed together, you call out another woman's name. Bulma. Who is she Vegeta? You don't exactly remember the names of your whores." she said looking into his eyes.

He just stood there, not knowing what to say. Clearly she had been paying attention, but how had he not notice that he had been saying the wrong name (out loud) to her. Of course he was imagining Bulma where Kaede should be, but it was the only way he could perform the act. It made sense now, why after making love, Kaede would look angry or sad. He was calling out to the only woman he loved, and now she was in his reach and he was not about to let Kaede or anyone else get in his way.

Vegeta realized he had not answered her, so he spoke before she could say anything else. "No one, she is no one. Just a name I heard somewhere." He said, not even convincing himself.

"Alright then, if you say it's nothing, then I'm obliged to believe you." She said, looking him straight in the eyes. Kaede reached her hand up to his face and cupped his left cheek for a while before letting her hand drop to her side. "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight, Vegeta." And she got off of the door. Before she got out into the hall, she glanced at him one last time then turned and left the room, leaving Vegeta to finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

'I will get everything I want. I just need Bulma first.' Vegeta thought. After making a mental note of going to see Bulma tomorrow, he set towards the direction as Kaede to go to bed. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow, so tonight he was going to bed early to get an early start.

(((The Next Day, With Bulma)))

Bulma was at work very early in the armory today. She didn't get much sleep through the night. She couldn't stop thinking about what the king had said. How would he know what she was capable of? All of that talk about 'a woman of my intellect'. It's impossible. She had spent the last decade hiding the truth from everyone. Not even Verles or Kinu knew her true identity. Though she did feel bad for lying to them, she knew it was necessary to keep the Saiyans from taking advantage of all that she knew.

It all bothered her to no end. But the one thing that got to her the most was that, she could have sworn she heard him say her name, the name she buried years ago. Bulma.

'I refuse to believe it. There is no way he said that. Yeah maybe I was just hearing things.' She thought. She stopped what she was doing, closed her eyes and ran her hand through her long blue locks and sighed deeply. 'Seven years of avoiding trouble, and in one day it all goes to shit. Please hurry back Verles, I need you right now.' Trying once again to take her mind off of things, she went back to work and thinking of nothing but Verles.

(((Back With Vegeta)))

Vegeta had gotten up fairly early also. He couldn't stop thinking about what he would do once he saw her again, so today he would find out.

Once he was dressed he headed straight to the armory. Nothing could stop him as he reached the entrance to the armory. Outside the door he could sense her presence inside, and it made him truly nervous. Sensing other people near, he decided to go inside, at fear that they might be interrupted again. When he entered the repair room Bulma was busy working on what looked like one of Radditz's suits. He made sure not to let her notice he was there, but as his luck would have it she turned around to get something. She was definitely startled by his presence, because when she saw him she let out a scared yelp and stumbled back into the table where the suits were.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a clearly frightened voice not taking her eyes off of him.

Vegeta had to admit that he did enjoy startling her like he did when were together, but part of him knew that she was not going to be relieved to see him, so he decided to make a more gentle approach. "I did not mean to startle you, I merely wanted to see how your day was going so far." He said in a strangely polite voice.

This didn't go unnoticed by Bulma, who still hadn't calmed down yet. "Fine, everything is fine." She said in a shaky voice, still not sure what to make of this situation. Was he just gonna start stalking her or what? She realized that they were just staring at each other, so she stood up straight to compose herself and was first to break their awkward silence. "Is there something I can do for you?" turning around and pretending to go back to work hoping he wouldn't want anything and would just leave.

'Yes there is, but in due time.' He thought, smirking inwardly. "No. I just came to observe." He said, looking up and down at her slim figure, taking that she was somehow rather fit.

Feeling his eyes on her she hastily turned to face him again. "Observe what?" She said.

"Well, my workers of course." He said, trying his best not to become too comfortable with speaking to her, and hoping she couldn't see through it. When Bulma made no move to respond he continued. "I had to know what is so fascinating about this job that you'd rather stay here instead of moving to the research department where you belong." He told her while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Where I belong?" She said in an almost agitated tone. Vegeta caught this. Bulma clearly didn't enjoy him bringing up the subject again. "Like I said before, that's ridiculous. I don't know the first thing about being an inventor, or a scientist so why do you suggest that I do?" She said on the brink of yelling but she caught herself knowing that, that probably wasn't the best idea.

"Because I know what you are capable of." Vegeta said taking a few steps towards her, but stopped halfway.

"You obviously have me confused with someone else, your_ majesty._" She said now looking as though she is trying to hide her nervousness with anger.

"I've seen it numerous times. Even here you show your true skills." He waves his hands in the air gesturing at the good as new suits of armor hanging on the wall. "How else would you be able to fix these suits with such ease? They are made of an advanced material, far beyond anything earth has, and yet you are able to recreate it."

"I wouldn't exactly call that impressive, I have been working with it for nearly a decade." She was looking directly in his eyes at this point. This whole conversation was suspicious.

"But it does take a scientific mind to even begin to know how to do that." He said as he closed the space between them. "You don't just have potential: you just might be one of the most intelligent being on the planet."

With Vegeta less than an arm length away, for a second Bulma thought she saw sincerity in his eyes, but it didn't matter because she couldn't get past the horrible man that the eyes belonged too. She didn't know how to respond to any of this, so when she opened her to speak nothing came out. Vegeta took this moment to shock her one more time before he left.

He leaned into her to whisper in her ear, and all the while she stayed as still as a stone. "I'll be seeing you around, _Stone_." When he saw her reaction he felt satisfied and smirked at her before turning to leave. This left a very disturbed Bulma in the room by herself.

'What am I gonna do. How did he finally figure it out?' Bulma thought to herself. She frustratingly removed her gloves then her fingers through her long blue locks. 'That's just _great_. If he gonna be watching me I have to warn Verles when he gets back to steer clear of me for a little while.' She sighed while rubbing her hand over her eyes. "He is definitely not gonna like this." She said out loud to no one.

(((Planet Zelkova One Week Later)))

"What do you have for me Kakarot?" Verles said in a hush tone over his scouter communicator. They were planning to collect a few samples of a plant that grew specifically on this planet because it was said that the plant had healing properties, faster than the regeneration tanks, almost instant. So just like everything else, the Saiyans had to have it.

"We're closing in on the location of the senzu plant." Kakarot said. Him and a small team of six were sent ahead to retrieve the sample. Kakarot and his team were waiting for the Zelkovian men that guarded the plant to leave their post. After they had gone, Kakarot motioned his hand, signaling his team to move in. When the team reached the plant Kakarot took note of the conditions in which the plant grew. The environment was certainly something to see. The senzu plant was located on top of the highest mountain peak overlooking the entire planet. It was surrounded by lush greenery that went on for miles and adorned with small lakes and ponds that shimmered in the moonlight, even now in the dead of night the scene was brilliant. The scenery told him that: it only grew with in places with the most sunlight and it required constant hydration.

After taking in the scene one last time before taking a few samples then he and crew headed back to camp to show Verles what they found.

"It was amazing Verles, you had to have seen it. This place was like nothing I have ever seen." Kakarot explains enthusiastically while Verles inspects the plant. "So do you think it really does what the legends say?"

way we can find out!"

"What do you sugge-" But before he could finish his sentence Verles whipped out a golden trimmed knife and held it against his arm. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I'm testing out the plant." With that said he dragged the knife across his forearm and winced a little as he began to draw blood. "What better way to test out its healing abilities than to try it on myself!" after he was done cutting his arm he picked up one of the beans and hesitantly put it in his mouth then began to chew, when he finally swallowed the tiny bits of the bean he felt instantly energized and when he looked down at the self-inflicted wound on his arm it was gone, there was no trace of it ever having been there at all.

"Verles your wound it's gone!"

"Kakarot we did it!" he said with a broad smile on his face.

"Now all we have to do is inform the king of this our discovery." When he said that, the smile on Verles's face disappeared. He was only happy because he could go home earlier than expected and get back to Stone but if his father found out now he probably make him stay longer.

"A discovery this magnificent should be told about in person. Tell the men to pack up camp, we leave out at daybreak!"

"Are you sure you wanna do that without telling your father?"

"Positive. I think my parents will be delighted to see me, so go prepare us for our leave tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" And just like that Kakarot left to do as he was told.

Verles, who had turned his attention back to arm, was left alone. He stared intently at it and quietly laughed to himself. 'My first mission and I complete it within the first two weeks!' he scoffed. 'I'll see you soon my love' and he left to join Kakarot outside with the others. Come morning he would be on his way back home and back to his beloved Stone.

**Verles is coming home early, what's going to happen when Bulma/Stone tells him what Vegeta has been up to, and what will happen when the prideful king finds out the love of his life is with his son! until the update stay tuned to find the keys to MyLockedHeart. Read/Review.**


	7. Chapter 7:His Nightmare

**The **_italic _**words are dreams/flashbacks. This is a short chapter that I just wanted to give to you all for being patient with me.**

(((Vegeta Later That Night)))

Vegeta had been successfully stalking Bulma over the last couple of days. He figured he had gotten her attention enough the day he visited the armory, so he thought he would have a few _accidental _run-ins with her, but Bulma never failed to have a frightened expression playing on her features. Vegeta could not understand. How could she still be so timid around him when he simply trying to be himself! But maybe that was the problem. Why would she ease up around him when he is the _king of all saiyans_. Now it was making sense, so now all he has to do is change his approach, and maybe try to be less forward with this Bulma.

Now that Vegeta had a legitimate plan he could finally relax. While lying in bed with his arms resting behind his head he turned his attention to his current mate. As she slept he watched her chest rise and fall calmly, which told him she was asleep, he returned his vision back towards the ceiling. He sighed deeply and shook his head disappointedly. For the last few months he had been sleeping with Kaede (and a few others) to numb the pain of losing Bulma. Now since learning of Bulma being alive, and in reach, he couldn't stand to be around the woman, because he felt the sickening feel of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

Though they technically and physically aren't together and she didn't know about their life on earth, _at all_, he still did. It was painful to have all these memories of this shared existence, only to have the person you shared it with not know about any of it! Not only that, but have that person look at you with such disdain, it hurt. That's why he had to get her to love him again, even if she had to be his mistress, he would get her back!

After thinking it over, he figured that was enough for the now and called it a night. When he closed his eyes all could think about was the only woman who has ever had the power to calm him with just a single look.

"_Vegeta wake up!" She shook him very carefully and gently._

_Vegeta shot up out of his sleep in a cold sweat. His eyes frantically scanned their room, and when he saw no danger he leaned back resting on his elbows and turned to his left and found a very worried looking Bulma sitting on her knees and somewhat far away from him. Once she was sure he'd calmed down a little, she made her way closer to him. He was obviously just having a nightmare because Bulma would usually move away from him after he accidentally hit her on account of all of the thrashing he did while he was asleep._

"_Are you okay?" She asked, now leaning over him with her hand on his chest._

_Her touch always soothed him, so as he stared into her blue orbs he felt relief wash over him. He didn't like worrying her so he certainly couldn't tell her that he just had another dream about being back on frieza's ship and being victim to what frieza called "necessary punishment" so composed himself to answer her._

"_I'm fine now." He said, reaching up to cupped her pale face._

"_Do you wanna talk about it?" Bulma said leaning into his palm._

_He got into a sitting position to see her face to face. He so badly wanted to say his nightmare was one of worse he has had all year, but he didn't want to place that burden on her shoulders because he knew she would try her best to console him and she would stay awake all night if she had too, he usually liked talking to Bulma, but tonight he just wasn't up to dwelling on his dark past. The look on her face told him that she knew what was on his mind. She stared directly into his black eyes seeing straight through him._

"_It's okay; you don't have to say anything. I get it." She said still looking at him with knowing eyes._

_Vegeta had hated to admit it sometimes but he loved the way she could always read him like a book. It was refreshing to know that they had these heart to heart conversations without saying a word. He could almost swear that she could see right into his soul maybe that was the reason she loved him so much! Vegeta smirked at his thoughts as he sat still looking at his mate, rubbing his thumb over her soft pink cheek. After a moment of silence he moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and tangled it in her hair to pull her face toward his and kissed slowly and passionately then he grabbed her and lied her down on the bed. He loved these times spent between the two of them because he enjoyed the way she made him feel truly loved._

_As they the two kissed deeply Vegeta moved from her lips to her neck and continued down until he stopped at her toned stomach and kissed her navel. Afterwards he made his way back up to claim her lips once again. Without opening his eyes his hands explored her body as their lips danced together. "I love you!" He said as they continued to go at it. When his hands returned to her hair it felt damped but he brushed it off because of their current activities, but when he ran his hand down her chest and to her stomach his came back warm and wet. Curiosity got the better him so he stopped kissing and sat up to see her more clearly but what he saw made his eyes widen and his blood run cold._

"_Bulma." He voice laced with pure horror because before him was an unconscious Bulma. The t-shirt she had on was soaked in blood and her pillow was also covered in blood. As he looked at her he saw the source of all of the blood. On her head she had a nasty looking gash on the right side of it causing her hair to coat in blood and she had a large wound stomach that appeared to be deep. Once he snapped out of his stupor he quickly gathered her up in his arms and began to try and wake her._

"_Bulma." He shook her gently as he called her name. "Bulma what happened?" She still didn't respond. He was about to call her name again when he heard someone say something._

"_What have you done?!" The mysterious voice said to frantically._

"_I didn't do this. I don't know what happened." Vegeta said still trying to wake Bulma. "I wouldn't do this, I love her!"_

"_You don't love anything, because you're a monster!" _

"_No, I am not a monster that is why she loves me!" still not looking away from the woman in his arms with his back to the person behind him."Bulma wake up please, I need you." _

"_She could never love a man like you." The voice said maliciously and raised a sword to the back of a now weeping Vegeta's neck. "And you deserve to die alone and unloved." And with that said, they brought the sword across his neck._

Vegeta shot up and put a hand to his rapidly beating heart. His eyes searched around the room only to find out that he was still on planet Vegeta. That nightmare didn't just scare him, it broke his heart. What if it were all true! What if Bulma really couldn't love him! What was he gonna do! He looked over at Kaede who was still sleeping and rubbed his hand over his face, when he stopped and felt his hand he realized he was crying. He quickly dried his eyes and got up to get dressed. He could no longer sleep at the fear of having that nightmare again. After he was done getting ready he left the room to blow off some steam in the training room.

**This chapter will play a big part in upcoming chapters. Verles is back home next chapter yayyy! Read/Review and stay tuned to find the key to MyLockedHeart.**


End file.
